riptide: a fathers redemption
by spikedash115
Summary: when a dragon finds that his son discord has been freed and 'reformed' he goes to find his son
1. Chapter 1

**riptide**

"Riptide you have to get out of your cave sometime you know."said a female voice

"Yeh well that will be in a thousand years"said riptide sounding angry as he roles over to face the back ov the cave

"what would your son think if he saw you"said the female dragon

"HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE YOU KNEW MY SON I SHOULD KILL YOU ON THE SPOT" yells a very angry riptide

"Riptide im sorry i shouldn't have" being cut off by riptide

"said any thing crystal well its to late get the fuck out of my sight before i kill you" said riptide

"I'm sorry riptide i know you still miss him" said the now named dragon crystal

As crystal walks away from the cave a black dragon with red fins and blue eyes lands and bows saying "my liege we have word of you son he was turned to stone by the elements of harmony all those years ago and was recently 'reformed' by the element of kindness"

"what the fuck wow Celestia really didn't say shit to me about my son its' on Celestia your about to get your ass kicked" said riptide as he walked out of his cave standing at 25 foot tall dark blue with red spines and black eyes

he was a dragon to be feared and a sight to behold. As riptide took to the skies he let out an earth shattering roar filled with rage and hatred towards Celestia.  
He flew towards canterlot with a fire in his eyes that could only be put out with the blood of his enemy

Time skip location canterlot

as riptide landed the guards pointed their spears at him thinking it would do some thing to him or make him wait. He stormed over to the castle and kicked the door of the hinges. walking to the throne room he was attacked by more guards he knocked them unconscious he got to the throne room after five minutes he made it to the throne room where Luna and Celestia both looking surprised as shit.

" you with held information from me Celestia and i want to know why you did or things will get messy. said riptide with venom dripping from every word

" i don't know what you are talking about Riptide' said Celestia trying to feign innocence.

"THATS BULLSHIT and you know it you have five seconds to tell me where he is or i will kill luna over here" screamed an angry dragon

pov change 5 minutes earlier

"so shuterfly how is your day going asked" discord asked fluttershy

"um its fluttershy and its been good how about yours discord" asked fluttershy

"well to be honest it could be better." said a depressed discord

"how so discord" asked a worried fluttershy

"he probably just wants to spread chaos all over ponyville agin" whisperd rainbow dash to the rest of the main 6

"well it would be nice to see my dad" said discord


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) so here is chapter 2 **

**"talking"**  
**'thinking'**

chapter 2 the meeting

"so discord what is your father like" asked fluttershy.

"well... he is nice, caring, but he can be mean at times especially when someone talks about me" said discord while still in thought.

"um don't you mean somepony." said a confused fluttershy

"what. no my dear fluttershy I do not mean somepony as for the fact that me and my family are not ponies so somepony does not work." said discord

"oh ok then. when was the last time you saw our father." asked fluttershy

"I bet this is just a ploy to get flutters to not use the elements of harmony on him.I have to tell the girls." said rainbow dash as she took to the skies.

Pov switch. riptide

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE MY SON IS I WILL KILL YOU. you have three seconds to tell me or I will kill you and your little sister." said a very angry riptide

"Celestia what is he talking about and who is he." said luna

"this luna is riptide one of the oldest members of the dragon counsel."said Celestia

'she is avoiding the question' "ok but that still does not answer my question what is he talking about" said luna

"1"

"I don't know what you are talking about riptide" said Celestia

"you know damn well im talking about discord Celestia and 2" said riptide who was sending a glare that would kill the devil

"but Celestia discord is in ponyville with the elements." said luna confused

"Thank you luna for the information as for you Celestia be glad I don't start a war with you your guards can barely handle a teenage dragon" said a calmer riptide

As riptide leaves the guard come in asking if they should fallow but he does not listen. as he walked out of the building he spread hiss wings and took off for ponyville hoping to finally see his son.

pov swap discord.

"well the last time I saw my father was"started discord

at that point and time the elements walked in.

"discord stop wright now we know what you are doing" said twilight

"And what would that be" said discord

"you are trying to trick fluttershy in to not using the elements against you so step away from fluttershy" said applejack

"First off you prise little bitches I was having a conversation about my father. and to answer your question fluttershy I have not seen my father in 1500 years" said an agitated discord

"yes and lets end that streak" said riptide

"dad is that you" said discord

"wait who is this" said rainbow dash

discord snapped his fingers and moved the main six out of his way as he walks out side he saw his father standing there being that there is only about two feet in hight deference he ran to his father and hugged him saying

"I'm so sorry dad to have disappointed you so much"

pov change riptide

"oh son I could never be disappointed in you"said riptide after kissing the top of his son's head

"but I" discord started

"no buts you have made me so proud by just being here and in my life son" said riptide

**(A/N) so this is the end of chapter two please comment or review and I don't care about flames if they are help full so ill see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAY GUYS I'M BACK I GOT MY PC AND IM JUST WANT TO SAY I'M SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG BUT IM BACK AND I HOPE I CAN MAKE UP FOR NOT BEING HERE IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE REAP WHAT YOU SOW IN A LITTLE BIT**

A FATHERS SORROW

"But dad i became an evil being and did so many horrible things" cried Discord

"And" said riptide not really caring what he did

"BUT HOW CAN YOU JUST NOT CARE" screamed Rainbow dash

"Simple because i have done worse" said a calm but angry Riptide

"HOW HE TRIED TO CONQUER EQUESTRIA HOW COULD YOU POSIBILE HAVE DONE WORSE YOU DONT EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU CAN DO MAGIC" Yelled Rainbow dash

"Yes and the key word there is he tried" "I conquered the dragon empire twice before i was purged of my darkness and even today most still see me as their leader or fear my name" said Riptide with a dark flame in his eyes as he relived his dark past

"How were you purged of your darkness mister ..." asked Twiligiht

"My name is Riptide and i was purged of my darkness by a being so dark that even the darkness is scared of him but your kind call him the king of Tartarus" said Riptide coldly

"What" said Luna scared of the name

"Princesses" said twilight bowing along with the rest of the girls

'So she followed me here' "and what do you want Celestia" snarled Riptide

"Well i was worried that you would do something to hurt my subjects and I guess I was wrong but i learned some thing about you along the way so it wasn't all for not" said Celestia

"Yes well are you happy" asked riptide

"well no you see to threaten a Princess is a major crime punishable by death" said Celestia with a blank face

"Haha you think you can kill I have more power than you do and more than you and the elements combined" said riptide laughing

"Hay you can't talk to the princesses like that" said rainbow in riptides face

"You have two seconds to get out of my face" snarled riptide whose eyes were glowing with dark magic

"1"

"And what are you going to do about it" said Rainbow dash

"UM dashie you might want to look at his eyes "said Fluttershy

"2"

As rainbow dash look at his eyes she backed away in fear for he had tendrils of dark magic and his body was surrounded by darkness

"alright im sorry" said rainbow dash realy fast

"Good know then discord where do you want to go I dont want to be here" said riptide

POV SWAP DISCORD

over the last ten minutes Discord saw his dad get angry and had som big news delivered his dad had been evil at one point it stunned him till his dad asked where he wanted to go

"Um for know I just want to go home dad" said Discord

_**WELL THATS THAT PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW THANK YOU FOR READING**_


End file.
